1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color temperature compensation technology, more particularly, to a color temperature compensation method and applications thereof for a multi-primary-color display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the vigorous development in semiconductor technology, portable electronics and flat display products have become popular in recent years. Among various types of flat displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become the main stream products due to its low voltage operation, no radiation, light weight and small size.
In order to increase the color gamut of the LCD recently, a multi-primary-color display is developed. Compared with the past for the three primary colors display which using three colors of red, green and blue to achieve the purpose of color mixing, the multi-primary-color display uses four or more colors to achieve the purpose of color mixing. Accordingly, the multi-primary-color may have wider color gamut.
In general, all of LCDs have to perform the color temperature compensation before they leave the factory, so as to keep the white color temperature of the LCDs at a specific range of color temperature, for example, 6500±500° K for computer LCD monitors or 11000±500° K for LCD TVs. In practical, taking a multi-primary-color display which using four colors of red (R), green (G), blue (B) and white (W) to achieve the purpose of color mixing for an example, the white color temperature of such multi-primary-color display, which has preformed the color temperature compensation, can be kept at the specific range of color temperature by generally reducing the brightness of weights of blue color (i.e. grayscales of blue color).
However, since a blue gamma curve corresponding to the reduced weights of blue color is substantially different from a standard gamma curve which is to be displayed (e.g. Gamma 2.2), such that the images displayed on the multi-primary-color display, which has preformed the color temperature compensation, mostly have a phenomenon of poor blue (i.e. the weights of blue color may distort), and thus making the multi-primary-color display, which has preformed the color temperature compensation, have a problem of “color shift”.